The Ghost Brothers
by AnimeFanFicXD
Summary: Around 50 years has passed since the winter war, and Ichigo passed on then became the captain of squad 5, Yoruichi the captain of squad 3, and Urahara the captain of squad 9. Based on shinigami reports from the US, strange souls have been discovered in Amity Park. Ichigo and Yoruichi are sent to deal with the problem, of course, there's another ghost hunter. YoruXIchi DanXSam
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, normally, I don't write comments in my stories unless something's important. This is my first fan fiction ****_posted on here!_**** I have plently more fanfictions, if you would like to read them, please just visit ThaliaKatto see my profile and other stories. **

**Since Ichigo's from Japan, whenever someone speaks Japanese **_"It will be in quotaion marks in italics" _**other wise, it will be in English. Keep in mind that, when he thinks, it will still be in italics, just with **_'these'_** and not **_"these"_** I hope that you like this story. I'm self conscious about posting them here, because everyone here are apart of the elite writers who take their stories seriously, so hopefully, I can match up to everyone soon.**

**Everyone should read this: In this story, it's been around 50 years since the winter war. Ichigo's captain of squad 5, Yoruichi is captain of squad 3 and Urahara is captain of squad 9.**

Ichigo sighed as he looked around the hotel room. Last week, the Captain-Commander held a captains meeting about strange souls in Amity Park:

_"I've called you all here for an important amount of information." All of the captains in the room rose their eyebrows at the statement. Captain Ukitake stepped forward._

_"What kind of news Captain?" The Captain-Commander opened his eyes slightly._

_"Shinigami stationed in Amity Park, a city in the U.S., have sent reports of unusual souls roaming around and that an unknown force is 'taking care of them'...so to speak. I have decided to send Captain Kurosaki to investigate. You'll be undercover as a teenage boy. Obviously, you'll need a guardian, so Captain Shihoin will be accompanying you. I've made living arrangements for you, as well as gave you a bank account and some money to live of off. You're leaving tonight. Dismissed." The Captain-Commander slammed his cane on the ground, signaling that the meeting was over._

Escaping his thoughts once again, he looked around his room. Apparently, the old man had decided to splurge a bit, and get a suite instead of normal rooms. Is was around the size of the Kuchiki manor's dining room, and that was a feat in itself. The walls were a aqua-marine, while the floor were a dark wood, which surprised him a bit. There was a black double bed against the wall on the far left. The right wall was nothing but windows, as was the one facing him on the other side. There was a door a few feet to the right of the bed, which he could only assume was a bathroom. Across from the bed, against the wall of windows, was a flat screen t.v. ontop of a large dresser, more than enough room for Yoruichi and his clothes. He turned to the door way with a call from the cat-women.

_"Ichigo! Just leave your bags anywhere! I wanna try this restauraunt called 'Nasty Burger!' Hurry up or I'll leave you!" _Ichigo pondered it for a moment.

_'Perhaps being left won't be such a bad thing...' _He heard his hollow laugh at the rude comment, clearly seeing that his King was annoyed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." _He threw his duffle bag onto the bed then left the room after grabbing the room key and locking the door. Yoruichi had been standing in the hallway. She smiled at him before they began to walk down the hallway. He looked around, then noticed that they couldn't just walk there, since people drove cars here, and they had to fit in.

_"Hey, how are we supposed to get there?" _She just shrugged.

"_Yamamotto probably got us a car or something similar. You'll have to drive since your the only one who knows how too.." _Ichigo sighed.

_"Ah man, I hate driving! Plus, don't you drive on the right side of the road here?" _Yoruichi shrugged as they got into the elevator.

_"Beets me."_She smiled before patting his back.

_"Don't worry Ichigo! I'm sure that you'll do fine. Besides, it's around 6, so not as many people should be on the road." _Ichigo smiled at the small amount of comforting words she was trying to give. After all, she was mostly insensitive and would always try to find a way to ruin his day.

_"Thanks Yoruichi." _They stepped out of the hotel, noticing the red rental car that was parked, and had a note with their names on it attached to the windsheild. They walked up to the car. Yoruichi smiled dangerously before she got into the passenger seat.

_'Is this really necessary? A dark red convertible? Seriously, he's overdoing it way too much this time...' _Sighing, Ichigo sat in the drivers seat of the car, not making a comment on the type of car it was.

_"You have any idea where this place actually is?" _Yoruichi placed her chin in her thumb and index finger.

_"I believe we Just take a left at the intersection, then take two lefts, and another right, drive for a while, and we should be there." _Ichigo nodded, before putting the car in gear, and driving off. He smiled as the cat-women turned on the radio. It was "Will You Be There" by Michael Jackson.

_Carry me, like you are my brother_

_Love me like a mother_

_Will you be there_

_ Hold me, like the river Jordon_

_And I will then say to thee_

_You are my friend_

Ichigo relaxed into the seat as he let the words flow through him. He loved this song, it told his life story. Ichigo soflty sang to the music, not noticing the concerened look he got from his companion.

_Everyone's taking control of me!_

_Seems that the world's got a role for me!_

_I'm so confused will you show to me,_

_You'll be there for me,_

_And care enough to bare me!_

_Hold me, lay your head lowly_

_Softly then boldly, carry me there!_

He realized that he had came to the fast food place. He was slightly dissapointed. It literaly was called 'Nasty Burger', and it seemed to be the only fast food place around, which surprised him. They got out of the rental and walked inside. Ichigo ordered for them as Yoruichi sat down at the only availabe booth. Ichigo glanced at where Yoruichi sat down, so that he knew where to go. The booth was in between and elderly couple, and three teenagers.

_'Great'_

Shiro snikered.

_**'Don't worry King, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think.'**_

Little did they know, it could.

**~Danny, Sam, and Tucker~**

"Woah." Danny looked across the table at his friend Sam, while his other friend, Tucker, shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth, but was clearly paying attention.

"Total hunk just walked in. His hair's crazy!" The two boys turned around to see the person of interest. Danny was fuming, the dude _was_ pretty good looking, for a guy anyway. Just when he thought he was getting some where with Sam, yet _another _dude shows up who could take her away. Life just wasn't fair. A women sat in the booth right behind Sam, though it was given since it was the only booth open. The three paid the girl no mind, at least it wasn't someone like Dash who would torture them the moment he saw them. Tucker swallowed the large amount of food in his mouth before he expressed his thoughts.

"He seems kind of mysterious Sam. I mean, we've never seen him before, and he looks the same age as us. Shouldn't we have seen him around school, or at least around town? Amity Park isn't that big." Danny and Sam shared a glance at the unnaturally smart comment that their friend made. He actually had a point. His hair should have definately stood out.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a good point Tucker." Said man walked past them with hid food in his hand's. Danny froze as all of the sudden his blue breath appeared as soon as the man got close to him.

"Guys I think we have a problem." The two looked at him. Tucker thought that Danny was gonna bash his good idea.

"What is it Danny? It can't be that bad can it? I thought my idea was pretty smart." Danny shook his head before he pointed at his mouth.

"When that guy passed our table, my ghost breath appeared." Sam laughed.

"Come on Danny, don't you think you're being a little paranoid? I mean, how in the world could he be a ghost? He orded his food an took it, the room isn't any colder than it was before he walked in, and he hasn't tried to attack anyone. I could keep going if you want me to." Danny shook his head as he put his hand down.

"No, it's not that. I know he can't be a ghost, but my ghost breathe has never been wrong before, and as Tucker said before, he is a bit suspecious. Plus, we all know not to trust people based on their appearances, don't we Sam?" Sam blushed at the obvious remark to her 'relationship' with Gregor. She suddenly felt very defensive about the remark.

"What are you saying Fenton? That I don't have good judgement? That I put my faith in the wrong people?!" Danny put his hands up defensively as Sam stood up and was leaning across the table from him.

"Of course not Sam, you know that I would ne-" Sam interrupted him, cleary angry at him. She didn't know why, but she just felt like he was gaining up on her. Even though she didn't show it alot, she was very sensitive. It hurt when she found out about Gregor, more than she'd care to admit, but that was all apart of the past and she thought she had moved on. Clearly not.

"I'll show you that I know who I can place my trust into!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised that I already got a couple followers for my story, and it's only been a day. I've decided the pairings. IchigoXYoruichi and DannyXSam. I might have a TuckerXOc later, but I'm not sure.**

"I'll show you that I know who I can place my trust into!" Sam slammed her hands onto the table before she left the booth.

"Wait, Sam!" The two boys were shocked when Sam walked over and sat next to the orange-haired boy at their booth.

**~Ichigo and Yoruichi~**

Ichigo looked up as a girl sat down across the table next to Yoruichi. She looked like a total Goth head! She had shoulder-length black hair with a small pony tail at the top. She wore a black tank top with a purple circle across the chest, and wore a black skirt with green lines on it. The girl also had purple leggings and black combat boots. She also had purple eyes and lipstick on, Ichigo found it very creepy. The girl held out her hand to him.

"Hi, name's Sam Manson. I haven't seen you before, you new around here?" Ichigo glared at Yoruichi as she laughed at the girl. He also heard his hollow laughing.

_**'Well king, it appears as if I'm wrong. Good luck with the Goth chick, hollow knows you'll need it!' **_

_'Oh shut up already. It'll be fine. Hopefully she won't be too bad, who knows maybe we'll get along.' _Normally Ichigo didn't mind talking to teenagers or gothic people or anything like that, what bothered him was that she thought he was a teenager too. However, he was almost 70 years old. He shook her hand and smiled, trying to make a good impression. After all, they were probably going to have to stay for a while, so he might as well make an attempt to fit in.

"Hi, Sam was it? My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is my...mother." Yoruichi closed her eyes and smiled when Sam turned to look at her.

"Yoruichi Shihoin at your service." Sam shook the women's hand before turning to Ichigo again. She leaned across the table and touched some of his hair.

"Man, your hair is stellar! Where did you get the dye from?" Ichigo sighed. He seriously hated all the comments he got towards his hair, but he could tell that she didn't mean anything bad by it.

"My hair isn't dyed, it's completely natural." Her eyes widened into saucers.

"No way, really? That's amazing. I wish I had hair like yours." She turned to Yoruichi.

"Yours is really cool too, is yours natural too?" She nodded.

"Yep. Actually, where we live, there's all sort of weird hair colors. Like pink, blue, colors of all sorts! I'm sure you'd like it. If any of our friends come to visit, then we'll be sure to let you see their hair." Ichigo chuckled a little because Sam looked like a little kid at Christmas. He could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes.

"I'd love to! So, I assume that you are new here?" Ichigo and Yoruichi both nodded.

"Yeah, I'm transfer student at Casper High."

"No way! I go there! Here," She pulled out a pen and wrote a three digit number on a napkin, then handed it to him. "this is my locker number, meet me there tomorrow before school and I'll show you around." Ichigo took the napkin as he nodded, then smiled.

"Thanks, it would be a big help." Sam nodded and stood up, then waved as she went back to her booth. Yoruichi smiled as she looked at him.

_"Looks like Ichigo's got himself another girl."_ Ichigo smirked, before he placed his hand on top of hers.

_"C'mon, you know you're the only one for me."_ Yoruichi blushed slightly before she cleared her throat.

_"Ehm, let's eat shall we?"_ Ichigo nodded as they both ate their meals. Ichigo got a normal cheeseburger with a coke while he got Yoruichi a salad with a sprite.

**~Danny, Tucker, and Sam~**

Sam sat down at her table smiling. She nodded at the two boys.

"Gentlemen." She began to eat while the two boys just stared at each other, then her.

"Sam, what was that for? What did he say?" She smugly took a drink of her soda.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The boys just sighed, she had to chose this time to be playful. Danny did a quick patrol of the restaurant in his ghost form to make sure that there was no ghosts incase the breath wasn't coming from the guy, Ichigo, as he now knew.

**~Ichigo and Yoruichi~**

The two finished eating then headed back to their hotel. Ichigo changed into his pajamas, a pair of draw-string pants and no shirt. He couldn't help himself and practically jumped onto the bed. Yoruichi came in from the shower with nothing but a towel around her body. She walked over to her bag on the dresser next to the television. She began to change into her own sleep clothes clothes as she explained tomorrow.

_"Tomorrow you're going to the school to turn in all of your paperwork and get your schedule, then you begin your classes. While you're at school, I'll move our stuff into the house that Yamamoto rented for us."_ She pulled on a pair of silk blue pajamas, they resembled the one's Yuzu used to wear, but much bigger.

_"I see, looks like I'm on my own."_ She crawled own the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she laid her head on his shoulder.

_"Don't worry Ichigo, you'll be okay. I have faith in you. Now let's get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us."_ She kissed Ichigo before she laid down under the covers of the bed and turned off the light next to her. Ichigo smiled as he did the same, snuggling close to Yoruichi as he fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up to a very enthusiastic Yoruichi jumping on him.

_"Ichigo! Ichigo! C'mon, you're gonna be late to your first day of school!" _Ichigo moaned as he looked at the clock next to the bed. 5:55 am.

_"What the hell Yoruichi! It's only 6 am. I'm not gonna be late."_ He tried to pull the covers back over his face, but Yoruichi pulled them off again, smiling. How she had so much energy in the morning was beyond Ichigo.

_"Because Ichigo, you have to take me to the house, also you have to turn in your forms. Also, Sam offered to show you around the school. So come on!"_

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Will you get off!" _Yoruichi smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

_"Only if you say please."_ Ichigo rolled his eyes, but played along anyway. He smiled at her.

_"Will you please get off?" _Yoruichi smiled as she placed a small kiss on his cheek before she got off.

_"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" _She through Ichigo's clothes at him, hitting him in the face, _"Now hurry up and get dressed." _He did as he was told and got dressed. Ichigo looked into the mirror and noticed how long his hair had gotten, the longest strands where down to his shoulders, like when he used Mugestu. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged his hips, and a white button-up shirt with a dark red jacket, and his shoes where plain black chucks. Ichigo vowed that Yoruichi shouldn't pick out his outfits anymore. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top with a black half-jacket on overtop and black flip-flops.

_"You're making me look like I'm gothic too." _Yoruichi just shrugged.

_"They were in __your__ clothes, and I think they complement you nicely. Gothic or not." _Ichigo smiled and hugged her from behind while she was putting on her shoes.

_"You look pretty good yourself." _She shrugged him off and pushed him towards the door as he picked up his bag. They walked out to the car and got inside. Ichigo pulled out of the driveway and dropped Yoruichi off, after she gave him the directions to the school. He pulled into the parking lot, gaining stares from the few students outside when he got out. He sighed as he put the backpack on. It was different for him to carry a bag like this instead of a satchel, it could really hurt someone's back after a while. Ichigo walked inside, then looked for the principal's office. A secretary was sitting at a desk next to the door.

"Excuse me, but where's the principal's office at?" The women looked up, and was surprised to see Ichigo.

"Oh, it's down the left hallway, first door to your right."

"Ah, I see. Thank you." He politely bowed, surprising the women by the manners.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Ichigo nodded and headed towards the room so that he could start his school year.

**Please remember to leave reviews and the such, if you have a question, just ask, I'll answer it as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Ichigo nodded and headed towards the room so that he could start his school year. He looked up at the door. It was a plain school door, he thought the school would have been a little unique because of the name, but you never judge a book by it's cover. Ichigo knocked on the door quietly, before pushing it open. The first thing he noticed was a middle aged man. He was bald with a black beard and green eyes, and was slightly over weight as well. For a moment he reminded Ichigo of Isshin, but he quickly pushed that thought away as he approached the man.

"Um, excuse me?" The man jumped up from his chair at his desk. He looked around, startled, before his eye's settled on Ichigo.

"Oh, it's just you... Who are you?" Ichigo bowed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He stood up and smiled, while holding out his hand to the man, "my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the new transfer student." The man's eyes widened from recognition after he shook Ichigo's hand from the mention of a transfer student.

"Oh yes that's right, the transfer from Japan...Ah! Here's your file. I'm Mr. Lancer, I'm the vice principal as well as the English teacher here." The man pulled out a fairly empty folder, only holding 6 sheets of paper. He opened up and pulled out a paper before handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo took the paper and looked it over, it was his schedule.

"Here's your schedule. Now, I believe that you have some missing paper work to turn in, is that right?" Ichigo nodded as he took off his bag to get the files that Yoruichi left him.

"Yes, I do. Here you are. That's the all of them, and they're all filled out." The man nodded as he took the papers from Ichigo then he looked through them, smiling.

"I see, this is wonderful. I must say, I've never really had a student who turns all of his paperwork in on his first day, talk about an over achiever. Well, now that you have your schedule, you must go to your classes for the day. If you need anything, just stop by or ask a teacher, alright?" Ichigo nodded as he put his back pack on then began to walk out.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lancer. I'll see you later." He waved before he walked out of the room. Ichigo pulled out the napkin in his pocket, reading the number scribbled on it. _364. _He glanced at the numbers of the lockers next to him. To his surprise and delight, the closest one to him was numbered 326. He began to walk down the hallway, he was also surprised to find out that people weren't paying his hair color any mind, which he was very grateful for. The last thing he needed was a fight right in the middle of his reports to the Seireitei. Ichigo noticed Sam standing at the appointed locker. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Sam! Over here!" Sam turned around to face him as he began to wave hello.

**~Danny, Sam, and Tucker~**

Sam turned from her friends when she heard her came being called. She turned around to see a shocking head of orange hair waving at her. She smiled and waved back

"Yo! Ichigo, over here!" Ichigo calmly walked over to the group. Tucker and Danny looked at each other confused. Danny internally groaned and whispered in Sam's ear, "Why are you calling him over? We don't know anything about him, and we still haven't figured out that whole ordeal last night at the Nasty Burger." Sam elbowed him before answering back.

"Exactly Danny, you don't know anything about him. Don't be so judgmental, you haven't even met him yet.." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and you have?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I think he's pretty cool. His mom's nice too." Before Danny could even ask about the statement, Ichigo appeared, effectively cutting off their conversation.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Sam hugged her books closer to her chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"I'm fine. Danny, Tucker, I'd like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki, he's an exchange student." Tucker pushed his glasses back up his nose as he took a step forward. Smiling smugly as he held out his hand.

"Hey Ichigo, the name's Tucker. I love your hair man, totally wicked. Who knows, maybe Sam will get you to let her dye it black, can't wait for that." Ichigo accepted the hand whole-heartedly and smiled in return.

"Thanks, but I've had my fair share of black hair. Let's just say it didn't end well for me." Sam elbowed Danny once more, trying to get him to be nice to the exchange student. Danny, _very_ reluctantly, held out his hand.

"Danny Fenton, pleasure to meet you." Ichigo took the offered hand, despite the resentment practically oozing out of it.

"Please, the pleasure's all mine." Danny took his hand back the moment he was in the clear. Ichigo turned back to Sam. He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks again for doing this. I'd be lost without it." Sam just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Besides, the school's pretty simple, despite popular belief. I'm sure you'd make on your own even if I didn't help."

"I don't know about that, I never was good with directions or the sort." The two began to laugh at Ichigo's obviously playful perspective. Tucker and Danny looked at the two confused. Tucker cleared his throat as he stepped between Ichigo and Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about?" Sam pointed linked arms with Ichigo, which surprised everyone, including Ichigo.

"I'm showing Ichigo around before school starts so that he's totally helpless." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sam tugged on Ichigo's arm.

"C'mon. We have to go now or else we won't have enough time left over and we'll be late to first class. Hand me your schedule and let's go!" Ichigo did as he was told as he was dragged off by the teen.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He found all of his classes, and strange enough, all of them either had Tucker, Sam, or Danny in his class. Though, he could tell that Danny wasn't too enthusiastic about that. The final bell had just rung for the last class of the day, which he had with Tucker, Sam, and Danny. They were all hanging out in the parking lot when Ichigo's cell went off. He picked up the phone, answering in Japanese.

_"Yello, what's up Yoruichi."_

_"Ichigo, come by and see the house that Yamamoto got! School just let out, didn't it? C'mon, hurry up and see it!"_

_"Okay, Okay. What's so important about it anyways?" _

_"You'll know when you get here!"_

_"Fine, I'm on my way now."_ Ichigo sighed as he locked closed his phone. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"Sorry, but it looks like I'm being paged like Yoruichi. Something important. I got to go." Sam and Tucker looked a bit sad that Ichigo was leaving, while Danny was as happy as could be.

"It's okay, do you want us to walk home with you?" Ichigo laughed.

"I don't walk home. Funny thing is, where we used to live, we walked everywhere, however when we came here we wanted to fit in more, so Yoruichi made me start driving. However, people walk here too. So really it's a waste, but I can't leave the car here, so I have to drive anyways." Tucker closed his eyes in thought.

"Oh, I guess that makes since. Where is your car, now that you mention it?" Ichigo pointed to the convertible a few rows over. It was in between a rusty pick up truck and a minivan. Danny snorted.

"What, you mean that rusty old pick up truck?" Ichigo shook his head.

"No, the one next to it." Sam out her hands up to head so that she could see better.

"The Buick?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at this point. Was it really so hard to believe that he drove the convertible? Sure, it would be a little surprising, but to the point where it wouldn't even be an option?

"The other side of the truck." Everyone's eye's widened.

"You don't mean-"Ichigo sighed and cut Danny off. Now it was really starting to bother him.

"Yes, I drive the convertible." Tucker looked at him with stars in his eyes. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"No way man. You have to take us for a ride sometime. I've always wanted to!" Ichigo closed his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not completely opposed to the idea, however, not right now. Plus don't you have to be heading home anyways?" They all shrugged.

"I see, well be careful whatever you decide to do, and I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo waved to them as he headed towards the car. He got inside then turned on the radio as he pulled out of the school parking lot and towards the rented house. It took him a while, with the possibility that he got lost a time or two, before he finally arrived. He pulled into the driveway of the house and saw Yoruichi standing next to the mailbox. Ichigo got out of the car and walked over to her, hugging her.

_"What's wrong? The house looks fine to me." _Yoruichi looked at him seriously.

_"I know it's not your strong point, but try to sense the reistu coming from the house." _Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told.

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing, whenever there's a lot of dialogue, I always end up making it confusing. If you have any questions, ideas, or suggestions, just let me know. Please don't forget to review and follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it's been 8 days since I've last updated. When I started this story, it was on fall break, and now that school's started I don't have the time to update as often. So now, I'm trying to update every weekend if I can, chapters will be at least 1,500 words length wise(not counting the author notes). I only have two reviews, and I would love to have more than only two for every 3 chapters I write. If I get a good amount, I'll update faster, promise:) **

_"I know it's not your strong point, but try to sense the reistu coming from the house." _Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to concentrate. He could feel his senses traveling to the house, and slowly he began to feel the reistu of a lost soul...but it wasn't quite a lost soul...he didn't know what it was.

_"What's that spiritual pressure?" _Yoruichi shrugged as she walked over to the door_._

_"I don't know, but it might have to do with the strange shinigami reports that the Head-Captain talked about..." _Ichigo joined her in front of the door. They looked at each other then nodded, deciding nonverbally that they were going to enter the house. Ichigo took a deep breath as he grabbed the door knob, then threw the door open. He quickly ran inside, with Yoruichi behind.

"Who's in here?! If you're a lost soul, then come here, I promise I won't hurt you. If you're a hollow, then I wouldn't want to be you right now." Ichigo shouted in English, since whatever was in there would more than likely speak the language. He looked around and saw no one, but he could feel some one watching him...

**~Danny, Sam, and Tucker~**

"I see, well be careful, whatever you decide to do, and I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo waved to them as he headed towards his car. He got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving off. Danny walked behind Sam and Tucker.

"Cover me guys, going ghost!" Danny Fenten transformed into Danny Phantom. His black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned green, and his outfit changed to a black suit with silver decals. He floated back around to talk to his friends face to face.

"Why'd you go ghost Danny? Are there any ghosts around?" Danny shook his head.

"No Tucker, think about it. We don't know much about this dude, so, what better way to find out then to spy on him?" Tucker held his chin with his thumb and index finger, obviously thinking about it. Sam, just thought it was crazy.

"That's ridiculous Danny! He hasn't given us any reason to doubt him. And going to spy on him is just invading his privacy!" Danny smirked while raising an eyebrow. Tucker was still thinking about it.

"So, you're saying you don't want to come with me?" Sam looked at the floor while crossing her arms over her chest as she gave a mumbled, "Fine." and Danny grabbed his two friends, then flew to his house.

"Wait a minute Danny, how you know where he lives?" Danny looked at Tucker. Apparently, he had been making a lot of smart observations lately.

"I snuck a peak at his papers. Apparently, he just got the house today. That in itself is kind of weird since he's been here for a couple days already." The three arrived at their destination, and saw Ichigo's mother talking to man and a women, most likely the land lords. Danny pulled them inside of the house, and looked around.

"Danny, there's nothing wrong with the house or the inhabitants, can we please go now?" Danny sighed in defeat.

"I guess your right, Sam. Okay, let's g-" Danny instantly grabbed his two friends, and turned them invisible when the door flung open. Ichigo ran inside, with his mother behind him.

"Who's in here?! If you're a lost soul, then come here, I promise I won't hurt you. If you're a hollow, then I wouldn't want to be you right now." Ichigo looked around. The three just stood with their mouths open. He _knew _they were in there, but not that it was them in there. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with a 'really' look before she kicked him _through_ the wall.

**~Ichigo and Yoruichi~**

"Oi! Yoruichi, what the hell was that for?!" Not realizing it, they began to argue in English. Yoruichi crossed her hands over her chest, as Sam had done before, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Honestly Ichigo, you really think that would work? Whatever's in here is either scared of you, or is laughing at you. For a captain, you're not that bright." Ichigo crawled out of the wall, completely unscathed.

"Hey! I'll admit I'm not the smartest person in the Seireitei, but I don't see why you have to treat me like I'm the dumbest one." Yoruichi fought back giggles at Ichigo's attitude. She walked over and hugged him.

"Oh come down Kurosaki-chan! I'm just teasing." Ichigo scowled at her.

"Don't call me that." Yoruichi pouted.

"But why not?" Ichigo held up his hand, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Because, the first thing is that I'm not a girl. Second, because you sound like that pervert Hat'n clogs." Yoruichi thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, that_ is_ what he calls you, sorry Ichigo. Hmm...how about," Yoruichi smiled as she clasped her hands together, "Berry-kun?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance.

"For the last time, my name doesn't mean strawberry!" Ichigo threw the nearest thing at her, which just so happened to be a phone book. Yoruichi dodged it.

"Whatever you say Ichigo. Actually, I was thinking we could do something fun over the weekend, since tomorrow's Friday." Ichigo calmed down and raised an eyebrow. Yoruichi picked up the phone book and put it back on the coffee table.

"Well, since we've managed to move in without trouble, we should celebrate. Also, since we're out of the Seireitei, we should enjoy our free time while we still have it. Like you are a _normal_ teenager. Besides, it seems you've made new friends here. I still find it funny how you're a captain, but you still like to hang around teenagers and not people your age. Hm, maybe it makes him feel young again..." Yoruichi began to talk to herself. Ichigo, walked over to the couch and sat down and mumbled to himself as well.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Ichigo stood up abruptly, remembering why he had to rush home in the first place. Yoruichi looked at her partner from the sudden change of action.

"We still have to find out where that strange reitsu's coming from." Yoruichi's eyes widened when Ichigo reminded her of their task. She formed a fist with her left hand and hit the palm of her right hand.

"That's right. I'll check out the second floor, you get the first." Ichigo nodded as Yoruichi left to go upstairs. He looked around, and for the first time, took in the details of the room. He was standing in the living room, which was the first room you walk into through the door. It actually looked a lot like the hotel room, just a bit more homey, if you could call it that.

The walls and carpet were a cream color, with brown upholstered couches. There was a small television in the corner of the room, with small plants on both sides of it. There was a few random pictures on the wall, nothing more. The kitchen was connected to the living room, with only a change in flooring and wallpaper to know the difference. The tile was a dark grey while the walls were a dark brown like the couches. There was granite counter tops, with dark wood cabinets and an island in the middle. He noticed a door to the left of the refrigerator, and assumed it was a bathroom. Instead of a dinning room, there was barstools to the counter that was closest to the couches of the living room.

Ichigo shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his mind. Trying to focus at the task at hand, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ichigo could tell that the reistu was coming from the entry way to the stairwell. He opened his eyes and walked forward, before he reached out to grab the empty air where the reistu was the strongest. Of course, his grip caught nothing. He sighed before returning to his search on the rest of the floor.

**~Danny, Sam, and Tucker,~**

He knew they were there. He _grabbed _them. Of course, not literally, but he could have, almost as if he could _see_ them. Danny walked back and forth in front of his friends, in his basement.

"I don't understand. He grabbed _at_ us! He knew we were there. He knew _where_ we were! We were invisible, there was no way he should have been able to know we were there, nevertheless where we were!" Sam held out her arms and grabbed Danny's shoulders trying to make him calm down.

"Danny, calm down. Obviously, something's going on here. Whether it's with your powers or it's with him, we won't know anything if you don't calm down. We need to think about this rationally, and figure this out."

**Dun, dun, dun! About the phone call, it's a bit confusing, so I'd read this. When Yoruichi called, obviously, Danny and co. were still with Ichigo. When she called him, she wanted him to see the house because it looked so much like the hotel room, and that Yamamoto must have liked the colors, so they should surprise decorate his quarters like that. However, when Yoruichi was waiting for Ichigo, Danny and co. entered, causing the reistu to appear inside the house. Don't worry, it will be explained in a later chapter. Please remember to review this story!**


End file.
